


molars and fangs

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (literally), Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Breaking and Entering, Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sexual Content, Vampires, but it's mostly implied, ngl this is just hyuck going feral ft. renjun kinkshaming him and jaemin just here for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: “You’re a vampire. Right," Renjun says flatly. "What makes you think that, exactly?”Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. “I got bitten, dumbass. How else would I become a vampire?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	molars and fangs

**Author's Note:**

> it's not halloween for me anymore but it's halloween somewhere and it's my fav day of the year so i'm posting anyway!!
> 
> this whole thing started a couple days ago when i was telling kells about how jaemin's neck is the first one i would go for if i ever became a vampire, and it quickly spiraled into the horniest thing i've posted so far ft. a lot of me projecting onto hyuck lmao
> 
> the title is from one of my fav [songs](https://open.spotify.com/track/2PN0JeaGtkHrlcmwZFWzBM?si=RQ82cUPyQpSx94gKjScjgw), but if you love halloween like i do then boy do i have a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bxwKvuxy3lZd3P9AUFPyb?si=DriF2SCDR2SzzFshzG7lmA) for you >:3c

“You’re a vampire.”

Renjun is looking at him like he’s Britney Spears circa 2007, but Donghyuck cares little for the opinions of a man who thinks being a furry is a personality trait. “Yeah, Jun. That’s what I said.”

“Right,” Renjun says flatly, turning in his wheelie chair across the room to properly face Donghyuck. He looks like he’s about to stage an intervention. “What makes you think that, exactly?”

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. “I got bitten, dumbass. How else would I become a vampire?”

“I dunno,” Renjun says, frowning. “I didn’t think it was possible at all.” Judging by his tone, he still isn’t sold on the idea. Which is ridiculous, considering how low his standards are. He once donated actual money to a Mothman research fund.

But that’s not the issue at hand. Not really, anyway. “Well, it is,” Donghyuck reiterates, because he’s running out of time here. “And I don’t care if you believe me or not, I just need your help.”

Renjun stands up from his chair and walks over to pace in front of where Donghyuck is perched on the edge of his bed. “With what?”

Donghyuck feels the corners of his mouth curl up into a grin that can only mean trouble. “I need you to fuck Jeno Lee tonight.”

Renjun stops in his tracks and nearly gives himself whiplash, he turns to face Donghyuck so fast. “You need me to do what?” he sputters, voice cracking halfway through. “I don’t think it’s any of your business―”

Donghyuck pushes off the mattress, already holding his hands out in a futile attempt to placate his roommate. “Look, I know you’re into him, and I need someone to keep him occupied.”

“What the hell for?” Renjun huffs.

“Because I wanna bite his roommate,” Donghyuck says simply. He puts a hand on Renjun’s shoulder as a show of solidarity, or whatever.

Renjun, for his part, is looking at him like he’s delusional again. “You’re delusional.” Yeah, there it is. “But fine.” Oh. Now, that’s unexpected.

Donghyuck drops his hand, eyebrows shooting up under his bangs. “So you’ll help?”

Renjun rolls his eyes, pushing past Donghyuck to resume his stress-induced laps around their shoebox of a dorm room. Too bad he isn’t wearing his Apple watch; he’s always whining about hitting his move goal. “I’m not gonna fuck him. But yeah, I’ll keep him busy for you.”

“Yeah, I bet you will,” Donghyuck says with an obnoxious waggle of his eyebrows. 

Renjun is facing the other way, but he doesn’t need to turn around to know what Donghyuck’s face looks like. “Shut up. You’re insufferable, Jesus.” He pauses at the other end of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What’s your plan here?”

“Plan?” Donghyuck doesn’t know what gave his roommate the impression that he has any idea what he’s doing, but Renjun is sadly mistaken.

“Yeah, you idiot. Plan,” Renjun repeats, as if that will help get it through Donghyuck’s thick skull. “What, are you just gonna barge into his room and go for the jugular?” He says it sarcastically, but now that he mentions it, yeah. That pretty much is the plan.

“I mean, I’ll get consent,” Donghyuck offers, because he may be recently deceased, but he still has morals. God.

Renjun drags a hand down his face, exasperated. “You’re missing the point.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck drawls. “So, your point is...?”

“My point, you moron, is that you should probably think this through before you just take a chunk out of some dude’s throat.”

Donghyuck squints at him, crossing his arms. “He’s not just some dude, Jun, he’s the love of my life―”

“You’re not even alive!” Renjun points out helpfully, like that isn’t what prompted this whole thing to begin with. “Why didn’t you ever talk to him before―” He cuts himself off, like he isn’t sure what to say. “―Before this.” He waves an arm wildly, gesturing at all of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck stares at the wall, brooding. “I’m damned, now. I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.”

“Don't quote _Twilight_ at me, this is serious.” Renjun might actually strangle him. Too bad that doesn’t work on vampires.

A laugh bubbles up out of Donghyuck’s chest, and Renjun really does smack him, then. It stings a lot less than it used to when Donghyuck wasn’t actively battling rigor mortis. “No, really, I just knew he’d reject me.”

“And you think being a vampire will sway him?” A look of horror creeps onto Renjun’s face as something occurs to him. “Holy shit, did you do this on purpose?”

Donghyuck shakes his head, still laughing. “No way, dude,” he reassures, and Renjun visibly relaxes. “I just figure, if I have to flee the country every time I look too young for my age, I might as well go out with a bang.”

Renjun purses his lips. “You don’t have to leave yet, though.”

Donghyuck shrugs noncommittally. “Yeah, well, I will once Jaemin thoroughly shatters my self esteem.”

Renjun just squints at him for a solid minute. Donghyuck blinks back at him till he sighs and says, “I can’t believe this, oh my god. A masochistic vampire. What a waste.”

Donghyuck isn’t entirely sure what Renjun means by that. “Hey, if you want me to bite you―”

“No,” Renjun says firmly, in the same voice he uses when Donghyuck is drunk and tries to take his shirt off even though he’ll seriously regret it when he’s sober. “Save that for Jaemin.” He pulls out his phone, typing rapidly before sending the message off and tossing his phone onto his bed. “I just texted Jeno. You better figure out your game plan, and fast.”

Donghyuck just looks at him. “Jun, I have no game, nor a plan. This one is up to fate.” He does the sign of the cross and tosses it up to God in one last hail Mary, even though he’s pretty sure vampires shouldn’t be Catholic.

Renjun rolls his eyes so hard he might pull something. “Whatever, Hyuck.” His phone lights up, and Renjun glances down at the notification. “He’ll be here in like, two seconds. Get out.” It seems he’s given up on trying to work out the logistics. Donghyuck never bothered to worry about it to begin with, so when a knock on the door sends them both into a panicked frenzy, Donghyuck does the only reasonable thing and turns into a bat.

“What the fuck?” is Renjun’s initial reaction, but then there’s another knock and he’s preoccupied with letting Jeno in. Donghyuck flies around unsteadily―he’s never done this before, maybe he should’ve practiced―and runs into the window twice by the time Jeno makes it into the room. Renjun closes the door just as Jeno is noticing something’s off.

“Where’s Hyuck?” he asks, which is admittedly not the question they’re expecting. Renjun squints at him like he’s dense, but then Donghyuck rams into the blinds again and he finally notices the issue at hand. “And why is there a...bat in your room?” He points at Donghyuck, as if Renjun needs clarification.

“Uh,” Renjun says intelligently. For all his talk about planning, it’s kind of impossible to foresee this sort of situation. “I have no idea.” Donghyuck can actually see Renjun’s lightbulb moment as he thinks of some brilliant idea, and if he had hands right now he’d be facepalming. Especially since Renjun’s brilliant idea turns out to be saying, “I opened the window to let some air in, and it just flew in,” and then proceeding to walk over to the window and grab Donghyuck by the wings.

“Junnie,” Jeno starts, cutting himself off as Renjun slides the pane up. “I don’t think you should―”

Renjun hurls Donghyuck out the window, sending him tumbling out over the courtyard. He somersaults a few times before he gets his bearings, straightening out and flying back up to the window just in time to hear Renjun tell Jeno that he’s out for the night. It’s not a lie, technically. Donghyuck leaves Renjun to it and hovers outside Jaemin’s window a few rooms over, pondering how to get inside.

Donghyuck does not have time for this. His wings are sore, he still doesn’t entirely know how to function as a bat, and he’s thirsty as all fuck in more ways than one. After a pathetic couple minutes of suspiciously lingering around the window, he gets fed up and flies at the pane full speed ahead. He rears back and gives it another try, then a third, finally transforming back into a human just as he crashes through the glass.

He lands on Jaemin’s floor in a heap, tangled in the blinds, out of breath, and probably slightly concussed―but at least he made an entrance.

Jaemin looks up from where he’s sprawled out in bed and furrows his brow. “Hyuckie?”

“Hey, Jaem,” Donghyuck says from the carpet. “A little help?”

Jaemin nods, more than a little lost, and drops his phone onto his comforter as he hauls himself out of bed. “You could’ve used the door,” he says offhandedly as he extracts Donghyuck from the mangled blinds. “How did you even...do that?” he asks with a pointed look at the remains of the window as he offers a hand to help Donghyuck up.

Donghyuck takes it, but once he’s standing he uses the momentum to pin Jaemin against the wall beside the window. Jaemin looks down at him, one immaculate eyebrow arched. “I turned into a bat.” He waves a hand dismissively. “I’m a vampire now and I swear to god if I don’t drink your blood within the next ten seconds I might―”

Jaemin holds a hand up, shutting Donghyuck up. “Sorry, wait. I thought you said you’re a vampire.”

“I did.” Donghyuck bares his teeth, fangs catching the light from Jeno’s desk lamp that he always forgets to turn off. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve been fantasizing about biting you since I met you, and the bloodlust is really going―”

“Straight to your dick, yeah, I can feel it,” Jaemin says, glancing down at where their bodies are pressed together. “Can we maybe take this somewhere else?”

Donghyuck looks at his hand braced against the wall, little shards of glass sticking out of it at all angles. It doesn’t hurt him, obviously, but if Jaemin leans against a sharp edge he won’t be so lucky. “Shit, sorry,” he says, jolting back so Jaemin has room to step away from the wall.

Jaemin manages to make it out unscathed, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand to guide him toward the bed. He sits on the edge of the mattress, legs spread, and pulls Donghyuck between his knees, and Donghyuck knows if his heart was still beating he’d be having a heart attack right now. “It’s okay, Hyuckie. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

And well, there’s a lot on Donghyuck’s mind, but he starts with the most pressing issue. “I’ve been in love with you for two years.” Jaemin doesn’t react aside from an encouraging smile, so he keeps going. “I’m a vampire. I really wanna kiss you, or bite you―actually both, I wanna do both. Feel free to reject me, I’m ready for it, but I had to tell you before I disappeared to Iceland to become a sheep farmer, or whatever.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s expecting, really. Jaemin throwing his head back and laughing definitely isn’t it, though. “Okay,” is all he says, mirth dancing in his pretty eyes.

Donghyuck looks down at him, head tilting involuntarily as he squints at Jaemin. “Okay?”

Jaemin nods, smile growing until all of his perfect teeth are on display. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Donghyuck tries again. “Like, okay I’m in love with you, okay I wanna kiss you, or―”

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin purrs, effectively rendering Donghyuck braindead on the spot. “Kiss me.”

On second thought, maybe Donghyuck isn’t completely out of commission. He can feel his dick twitch in his pants (Which are grey sweatpants, actually, so there’s no way Jaemin doesn’t notice too. Fuck.) but ignores it in favour of moving his hands to frame Jaemin’s face, cupping his jaw to tilt his head up to look at Donghyuck. Donghyuck pauses for a second, giving Jaemin one last chance to change his mind, but Jaemin just pulls him by the strings of his hoodie and crashes their lips together.

Donghyuck topples over with the force of Jaemin’s tug, and Jaemin scoots back on the bed so Donghyuck can settle onto his lap. It’s nice, being on Jaemin’s lap. Donghyuck can feel Jaemin’s dick through his track pants, and if he grinds his ass down a little just to get a reaction, well―at least it works. Jaemin groans into Donghyuck’s mouth, and Donghyuck takes his bottom lip between his teeth, fangs grazing against the chapped skin.

Jaemin pulls back, face breaking out into a surprisingly tender smile as he moves a piece of Donghyuck’s hair out of his eyes, but his eyes are burning with something like hunger. “Do it.”

And that could mean a lot of things, so Donghyuck cocks his head and asks, “Do what?” Communication is key in any relationship, his big brother always used to tell him. He doesn’t think Mark ever considered Donghyuck would apply his words of wisdom to turning the boy he’s in love with into a glorified leech, but life is funny that way sometimes. Or afterlife, maybe, in Donghyuck’s case.

Jaemin leans into Donghyuck’s space, snapping him out of his thoughts, lips ghosting against the shell of Donghyuck’s ear as he breathes, “Bite me.”

Donghyuck doesn’t need to be told twice.

He shoves Jaemin back onto the mattress with a dull whump, landing on top of him, legs straddling his waist, arms braced on Jaemin’s pecs. Donghyuck may or may not briefly fantasize about using this position in another context later (the mental image of Donghyuck bouncing up and down on Jaemin’s cock while he braces himself on Jaemin’s chest is ideal wank bank material) but he doesn’t dwell on it too long because he’s a man on a mission. He moves one hand to manhandle Jaemin’s head out of the way, pushing a finger under his jaw to tilt his head up, exposing his long neck.

Jaemin’s neck has always been begging for a hickey, in Donghyuck’s opinion, but now that Donghyuck can do more damage, he might actually take a chunk out of it if he’s not careful; he’s never bitten anyone before, so he forces himself to take it slow. He presses feather light kisses up and down the column of Jaemin’s neck, lips landing on a particularly prominent vein that curves away from his Adam’s apple. He nips at it, and Jaemin doesn’t flinch, but Donghyuck can feel the strain in his hips as he tries to resist bucking up into Donghyuck.

Donghyuck feels his fangs drip with something like venom, and he grazes his teeth over the vein one more time before he finally bites down. Jaemin gasps, Donghyuck sucks on the wound his fangs leave, and he waits for the sweet metallic taste of damnation. Then he pulls back, looking at Jaemin, because something is wrong.

Jaemin is beaming up at him, and Donghyuck gets the feeling he’s missing something. “What the fuck?” he asks, ever the eloquent speaker.

Jaemin’s smile turns predatory as he sits up, shifting Donghyuck farther back on his lap so he’s sitting right on his dick. Normally, Donghyuck would be very distracted by this development, but Jaemin somehow tops it with, “I’m already a vampire, Hyuckie.”

There’s no way Donghyuck heard that right. “You’re what?”

Jaemin’s still smiling, and he stretches his lips even wider, baring his teeth so Donghyuck can clearly see the razor sharp tips of his canines. “I’m a vampire.”

Donghyuck is pretty sure he goes through the seven stages of grief in the span of ten seconds. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he demands, mortified. Iceland, here he comes.

Jaemin puts his hands on Donghyuck’s hips, holding him steady, like he can sense Donghyuck is half a second away from fleeing the scene. “You were just so into it,” he explains, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Donghyuck’s skin.

Donghyuck is suddenly very glad he no longer has to deal with pesky things like blood flow, or his face would be bright red right about now. “What, you thought this was a roleplay?”

Jaemin laughs at that. “You turned me, Hyuckie,” he says, pursing his lips and dusting them all over Donghyuck’s cheek. “Good job.”

Donghyuck pouts, pushing Jaemin’s stupid kissy face away. “Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not,” Jaemin says seriously. “Trust me, I know the feeling.” His expression darkens then, smile morphing into something more predatory. “I’ve wanted to eat you whole since I first laid eyes on you.” He nips at Donghyuck’s collarbone to prove his point. “Just thought I’d let you go first.” First. As in, not the last. As in, Jaemin’s down to do this again. Donghyuck’s so glad he’s already dead, or he’d be flatlining right now.

He doesn’t give a verbal answer, opting instead to shove his tongue into Jaemin’s mouth and pick up right where they left off. If he had a pulse, it would be racing. Judging by the slightly strangled noises Jaemin is making, Donghyuck is pretty sure he feels the same way. He revels in the fact that he’s the reason for the way Jaemin’s hands shake when they slip under his shirt to pull it over his head.

Jaemin flips them over so he’s propped up on his elbows, caging Donghyuck in, pressing him into the mattress with every inch of his body. He rolls his hips, ripping a groan from somewhere deep in Donghyuck’s throat, then catches it in a kiss. He pulls back, tugging at the hem of his own shirt, prompting Donghyuck to slip it off and toss it onto the floor unceremoniously. This is the most of Jaemin that Donghyuck’s ever seen, and he takes a solid thirty seconds to just appreciate the view. Jaemin is beautiful. Perfect, even. 

But that’s the problem here: Jaemin is too perfect. There’s no sign of Donghyuck’s bite―not so much as a scratch. All that unmarred skin is a little infuriating, and Donghyuck has never been one to back down from a challenge. Jaemin must see something in his gaze shift, because his eyes light up with a fire Donghyuck’s never seen in them before, and Jaemin leans his head back, offering his neck to Donghyuck like a sacrifice. Donghyuck would wonder what Jaemin thinks is a fair trade for making Donghyuck’s wet dream become a reality, but he’s too busy sinking his teeth into the meat of Jaemin’s neck, right where it meets his shoulder.

He never does leave a mark, but he gets what he wants, anyway.

The next morning, Donghyuck stumbles into the hall with messy hair and his sweatpants on backwards, and he may be medically dead but he’s never felt more alive. He runs his hands through his hair as he catches his breath, and Jaemin slaps his ass on his way out. Donghyuck really hopes he doesn’t pop a boner; he’d die all over again if Renjun ever saw just how wrecked he gets at Jaemin doing absolutely nothing.

Unfortunately, Donghyuck opens the door to his room only to find a certain Jeno Lee in a very compromising position on his roommate’s bed. His jaw drops momentarily before he picks it back up again, only to yell at a scrambling Renjun from where he’s still frozen in the doorway.

“I thought you weren’t gonna fuck him!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know the jaemin neck vein i was talking about then you're a real one (and real jorny, probably)
> 
> btw don't ask me who bit hyuck or why because idk either
> 
> anyway nahyuck nation let's be [moots](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck) <3


End file.
